gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Is earth the satellite of the moon?
No *appears to be a joke; doesn't discuss a WMF issue and isn't a proposal. user:Tempodivalse *15:28, 26 October 2009 Ged UK (talk | contribs) : "Planet hypothesis of the moon" ‎ (G1: Patent nonsense, meaningless, or incomprehensible) Yes The Earth moves around the moon. Then the mass known as earth's is moon's in inverse square force scheme. The moon is very very dense. But in that scheme, the density of sun is nearly the same as that of water. In the inverse biquadrate scheme, sun is over 100,000 times dense. We have believed that sun light is from fusion. In the inverse biquadrate scheme, It can be suggested that hig pressure from high density push lights away from sun. Planet Hypothesis of Moon The Rotation period of the Moon is about 28 days which is appropriate value between those of Mars and Venus. The Moon makes a complete orbit around the Earth with respect to the fixed stars about once every 27.3 days(its sidereal period). However, since the Earth is moving in its orbit about the Sun at the same time, it takes slightly longer for the Moon to show its same phase to Earth, which is about 29.5 days (its synodic period). Most of the tide effects seen on the Earth are caused by the Moon's gravitational pull, with the Sun making a somewhat smaller contribution. Earth Moon distance and forces In the conventional inverse square scheme, The Moon is exceptionally large relative to the Earth, being a quarter the diameter of the planet. and the Earth and Moon are still commonly considered a planet-satellite system instead of double planet If we assume as follow I_m \omega_m sin \theta_m = I_e \omega_e sin \theta_e then Rm/Re =2.337. then d_{me} = 0.38M* 2.337/0.273 =3.253M km =3.253 Giga Meter Satellite Hypothesis of Earth Moon is nearer to earth when it is full . That is to say, moon make earth reced more than earth make when it is near the sun. For constant radial gravitational center of sun, earth and moon, Earth should go further when moon is near the sun. Unlike most satellites of other planets, the Moon orbits near the ecliptic and not the Earth's equatorial plane. If Earth is satellite of the moon, It is Lunar stationary and orbits nearly Lunar equatorial plane. The lunar orbit plane is inclined to the ecliptic by 5.1°, whereas the Moon's spin axis is inclined by only 1.5°. Compared to Moon, The Earth currently has an axial tilt of about 23.44°.The axis remains tilted in the same direction towards the stars throughout a year and this means that when a hemisphere (a northern or southern half of the earth) is pointing away from the Sun at one point in the orbit then half an orbit later (half a year later) this hemisphere will be pointing towards the Sun. Axial tilt of major celestial bodies See also *Geostationary orbit *geosynchronous satellite *Hollow earth *Galileo Galilei * And yet it moves (E pur si muove!) *Proposal:High speed jet engine *WMF issue : Where to go for growth :And yet it moves around moon *Patent:Rocket engine aparatus making high speed jet *Subject: which forces make the distance earth 2 moon to increas? Notes References Category:Gravity wikia